Dancing with Fairies
by MoustacheMafiaMember
Summary: You were kidnapped by trolls when you were little, but weren't fearful of fairies. Will what happens that night continue forever? Or will the prophecy be wrong? Norway XD


~Age 9~

I looked at the window, sitting straight up on the bed. I'd had a nightmare, one that involved trolls. Once, when I was a youth, I had come across some trolls. I still had the scars. The worst part was that not all of my scars were emotional. I had a few faded scars on my arms, which a lot of people would assume was the product of self harm. I swore that it wasn't. You see, I had been… kidnapped by trolls before Romania had found me. It was a horrible memory, and has tormented me for years. I was just glad Romania _did_ find you.

It also didn't help that my eyes were unusually sensitive to the light right now.

I licked my lips, gazing out at the beautiful night sky, the fairies dancing in the moonlight. I was jealous; I wanted to join them. So, I walked out of the house again.

"Hello." I whispered to the fairies. They turned around, startled. The golden glow of their magic flickered slightly.

"You can see us?" One squeaked. I nodded wordlessly, staring at the little creature. Her wings were so intricate and breathtaking.

"I…saw you dancing." I murmured. They laughed, twirling for me.

"Yes! We love dancing. Would you like to dance with us?" She asked. I nodded, silently again. The little fairy waved a hand, purple stars shooting out towards me. Suddenly, I saw myself shrink and felt myself float. I gasped, noticing I had wings.

"Don't worry- it's not permanent." She smiled at me and I returned it, warmly. It felt so good to smile. It was hard to smile since I had started becoming second best to my brother, Romania. It saddened me inside. I had to remember that my brother was a lot older than I was, and sometimes it hurt to remember that I wasn't the special little girl he had adopted all of those years ago. I took the hand of a blushing male fairy. He led me in a slow waltz, the moonlight illuminating my eyes.

I smiled at him, dancing with him. Then… it was time for the dancing group. The fairy sat beside me, holding my hand. I blushed a light pink, watching the first lone fairy as she started. Her dancing was elegant and refined, her beauty so breathtaking I almost choked because I had forgotten how. To breathe, I mean.

She danced, a green glow of magic following her like an obedient dog. I watched her, and immediately envied her. I wanted so badly to be like her. I watched her until the end.

"Hey. Uh, I really liked your dancing. How did you…learn all of that?" I asked hesitantly. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I was born with it, I guess. You just… have to believe in yourself I suppose." She answered honestly. I nodded, waiting for all of the fairies to clear, except for a group.

I stood under the full moon, concentrating with all of my might. Then…I danced.

I danced, a performance I thought I would never be able to do. It was as elegant and as refined as that other fairy's, or so I was told.

"Wow! That was amazing! Are you sure you weren't born a fairy?" The fairy, who had changed my form, asked me.

"I don't know." I answered, a twinge of sadness in my voice.

"Well, it is possible." She said, smiling. Then, she waved her palm and released the magic. I regained my previous form. However… something went wrong. The fairy frowned.

"Uh, what's your name?" She asked. I told her my full name, and she drew in a shocked breath.

"You're… her." She said. I gave her a questioning look, to which she shook her head. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

I shrugged it off, hurt. She smiled again, a twinkle in her emerald eyes. Her purple hair seemed to fade into magic as she spoke her parting words.

"My name is Claire." She whispered, before disappearing.

I looked up at the sky, the moon now seeming sorrowful. I looked at my back, seeing if I still had my wings. I noted, with a twinge of regret, that they had vanished. I sighed.

It would be wonderful to be a fairy.

~Age 11~

I awoke, setting mh clock for this time. Romania was away on some sort of work thing. Seeing as I was Transylvania, I didn't have to do things like this, as everyone else thought I was too minor to deal with.

I had set my clock so I could dance with the fairies.

"Hey, Claire!" I yelled, jumping out of your window. She looked at me, startled. Then, she quickly turned me into a fairy. Only this time, my wings were different. My wings were the same colour as that of a monarch butterfly, the array of colours stretching.

I also didn't shrink. This, as of late, kept happening. Maybe it was as Romania said- maybe because I was around his magic all the time, so it was taking a will of its own. Or maybe…

I cast my mind back, to when Claire was making a fuss and almost told me about…was it a prophecy? I couldn't remember.

"Kim, it's time for us to talk." Claire said, blatantly. I looked at her, worry in my eyes.

"Well… now I'm allowed to tell you..." She started, taking a deep breath. "I'll tell you a story. Once, there was a woman who was a fairy, and a man who could see the fairies. They… they fell in love, and she gave up the life of a fairy for him, giving up her wings for him. However, the fairy died giving birth to her child. And after that, the man cried and cried over the child, her fairy wings reminding him of her mother. So, he sealed away her fairy wings, and in turn gave his life. The rumour has it that she will come of age at 11, and her wings will come forth as a monarch. However, because of the sacrifice, she will be trapped in a human's body but with wings of a fairy."

She stopped, looking pointedly at me.

"I didn't cast that spell… it just happened." She offered, by ways of explanation. I sat on the floor, the prophecy chilling me to the bone. They couldn't be suggesting that this child was me, could they? I mean, it's impossible- I've asked my brother about things like these many times. And every time.

Every time he evaded the question.

A horrible realisation washed over me, my gut twisting. Claire looked at me apologetically.

"You are the one who will unify the fairies, humans and trolls." She spoke hollowly, her emerald eyes darkening.

~Present Day~

"Transylvania! We need to go!" Romania yelled into my room. I stiffened, keeping my wings flat. I'd realised that only people who believe, and not necessarily do magic, can see my wings. That's why it was so difficult to hide them from Romania.

However, I had done so successfully for years. He had been too busy with Bulgaria, anyways. Jeez, he made me so mad! All he did nowadays was go see Bulgaria, or talk about him, or test magic on me… I didn't think he was my brother, sometimes. Well, adopted brother. Whatever.

"Yeah yeah yeah I'll be out in five. I'm sure _Bulgaria_ can wait." I sneered his name, my hatred for the country only growing.

"Hurry up! I don't want to be late! Especially as it's in our own country!" Romania announced cheerfully. I groaned, throwing on some clothes and casting a quick hex on your wings, to hide them. I looked in the mirror, saddened that I had to hide them. It was essential to protect the fairy's secret. I was worried about someone seeing through the disguise.

Well… the only people who would be able to see are people who contact fairies on a regular basis… or have strong magical powers.

I shook my head, attempting to clear it of those thoughts. I didn't need this worry. Plus, I had very strong magical powers, so it would be difficult to see through.

I cast another hex, making it look like the slats cut in my clothes, to accommodate my wings, weren't visible.

Maybe, just maybe, someone would see through it. And then I would be screwed. So screwed.

"Transylvania _hurry up!" _Romania yelled.

"I'm done!" I yelled back, running a hand through my newly brushed hair. I looked into Romania's red eyes, glaring. He smiled.

"Let's go. I'm sick of waiting." Bulgaria announced, appearing from behind Vladimir. I glared at him, and he in turn glowered hatefully at me. My brother just looked uncomfortable.

"Whatever! It's not like _you _live here! So shut up and deal." I growled at him. He just shrugged and kissed Romania's cheek, purposely making me jealous _and _irritating me. I pulled a gun out of my pocket, aiming it at his head.

"Stop it." My voice was soft as I clicked off the safety. His eyes widened, before he threw a dagger at me. I cast a hex, freezing it in midair. Romania sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Just… let's go." He sighed, exasperated.

We both arrived at the world conference, smiling. I remembered why Romania was my brother, and why he had adopted me. I know that he does love me, really. It's just sometimes… it was hard for me. Bulgaria wasn't with us because he wanted to see Liechtenstein about Switzerland's guns. Why he was seeing Liechtenstein was beyond me.

When we got there, I noticed Bulgaria, pointing him out to my brother.

"Bulgaria!" Romania shouted, running over to him. He enveloped Bulgaria in a massive hug, kissing his lips lightly. I turned around, feeling awkward. Everyone seemed to be happy but me… everyone had someone else, except me. It was so unfair! It's only because no one bothered with me because I'm so small. I felt quite lonely as Romania walked back over me, a possessive arm around Bulgaria's waist.

"Oh, Transylvania, I forgot to tell you- Bulgaria is coming to stay. Like…permanently." Romania cleared his throat, and Bulgaria nudged him slightly. He looked down at his feet.

"And… we think that-" Romania started.

"We think that you should move out." Bulgaria interrupted, glaring daggers at me. I physically recoiled, wanting to pretend this wasn't happening. I wanted to yell at him, tell him it was never going to happen. However, I didn't want to hurt my brother. He most likely wanted me out, too.

"It's fine. I've got a friend to go to… so I'll move out today. I don't have many clothes so I'll just buy new ones over there." O said, resignedly. I may as well go quickly.

"Where will you go, though?" Asked Vladimir. I looked at him, knowing the answer which Bulgaria would hate.

"I'll go to France's." I answered, grinning. Bulgaria stiffened, glaring. I smirked, turning around. Then, I stopped, sensing magic in the air.

I followed the magic trail, coming to a dark room. Inside, there were a couple of people, who I recognised.

"Arthur!" I yelled, hugging him tightly.

"A-ah! Kim, it's you!" He laughed. "You bloody idiot I almost hexed you!"

I smiled widely, looking at a boy with a fairy on his shoulder. I walked over to him, my wings brushing his back. Luckily, he didn't notice as my hex was too strong. I noticed that his hair was bright green, and was forced to stifle a laugh.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked up at me before muttering something.

"Norway."

"Oh! I'm Transylvania, but call me Kim." I winked at him. He looked up at me a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Why is there a fairy on your shoulder?" I asked him politely, after a moment's thought. He turned a look of surprise my way, obviously not expecting me to see her.

"Oh… this is just Annabel. She's with me everywhere I go." He smiled, the corners of his mouth only barely lifting. I blinked, before casting a light hex and reading the spell he was casting.

"A spell of release… why do you need that?" I asked. His eyes were wide as I cast the hex in the room. Suddenly, the whole room illuminated brightly and all of the magic was dispelled. His hair also faded into a lustrous ash blonde. I smiled.

"Takk." He lifted the corners of his mouth again. I understood, as I had learnt Norweigan.

"Du er velkommen!" I laughed. Then, I looked at Arthur. "Why was his hair green?"

Arthur shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, I was going to prank Alfred, giving him a dog collar that could only be removed by me. Except when I tried on Lukas here… well, you can see the outcome." He shrugged, sipping his tea. I rolled my eyes.

"Iggy. Watch and learn." I gathered lemongrass, sweet sage, a cinnamon candle, and some fairy dust. Then, I spoke the words required for the spell and Norway gained a dog collar.

"Try take it off, Norway." I said softly. He did, attempting to find a seam. Finding none, he pulled at the choker. He shivered, and not a shiver of cold.

I smirked. Maybe it was a bad idea to use _that _spell.

"Release." The collar faded immediately, falling to the floor, turning into a snake and burning up. I grinned at Arthur.

"I'll teach you… and you Norway." I smiled hesitantly, being quite shy. He nodded, drawing in a breath.

"You can call me Lukas." He whispered.

"Lukas it is." My voice came out more as a purr, which proved rather embarrassing to me.

A little while later, I realised that all three of us had missed_ all_ of the meeting. However, none of us seemed to care. I certainly didn't. I'd only have to listen to the insufferable twit, Bulgaria. Jeez, I was starting to sound like Arthur.

"Arthur, I want something in return." I spoke confidently. He raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Oh? And what the devil do you want _this _time?" Arthur sighed. I raised my eyebrow in return.

"I need a place to stay." I said.

"Absolutely not. There's no room." He responded instantaneously. I hissed through my teeth, wondering where I was going to flee to.

"Fine. I'll find somewhere." I stood up, turning around, saying a spell of release, to release all of the lingering magic in the room. Suddenly, the two nations gasped audibly.

"What?" I asked, perplexed. Arthur pointed, and Norway turned book pages at an alarming speed. Suddenly, he came to a page in his book and pointed at that. I'm just glad it wasn't me.

"Look." He said, and Arthur sauntered over. He read it, slowly. I was standing there, looking confused.

"So the bloody prophecy was about her, huh?" He muttered to himself.

"Guys, what the _fuck _is going on?" I demanded. Arthur ran to the door and slammed it, before biting his lip.

"Your wings." He stated simply. I attempted to feign innocence, except that Annabel had taken a protective stance in front of you.

"Oh, drat." I growled. I fluttered my wings in annoyance, angry my long kept secret had come undone so easily.

"Listen, you can't say a word. If the trolls hear…they'll kill me." I bit my lip, pleading the nations with my eyes. They both nodded solemnly.

"Kim? I want you to take Annabel with you. For protection." Norway said, quietly. I nodded, casting a hex on my wings once again.

I wanted to scream until my lungs gave out.

I walked down the corridor, spotting my brother on his own. So, naturally, I stopped him in his tracks.

"Romania. I'm not coming to yours. I'm going now. I love you, brother." I told him, when he was alone. He hissed in annoyance.

"Where will you go, though?" He demanded. I smiled.

"I'm going to go dance with the fairies."

I had jumped off of the plane. It had taken hours, and I didn't even know where I was. The only thing I knew was that Annabel was leading me to the enchanted forest… it was better known as a safe haven for mythical creatures.

Maybe, if I was lucky, I would be able to have a pet unicorn!

I sighed, releasing the hex on my wings. There was no one living here, for miles and miles, so it was unlikely they would see me. And if they did, I would convince them they were drunk. It was a flawless plan.

"Come on! This way!" Annabel tugged my shirt sleeve, urging me forwards. I walked, for what felt like miles, and wanted to fly. Luckily, it was the fairy hour: 11 PM. The moon was always so pretty at this time of night. I had to be careful, though. I might come across unfriendly creatures who may try and eat me. And that's never very fun.

Especially as there was a lot of me to eat. I mean, I'm not overweight, but I'm a normal size for a human. And some creatures liked nothing more than to feast on the flesh of humans.

I shuddered, following Annabel to a clearing. It had a hot spring, so naturally I stripped down to my underwear and relaxed in it. I had abandoned my clothes, not needing them anymore. As a fairy, I'm sure I could hex myself some clothes.

"Annabel?" I asked, seeing her looking at the fairies dancing in the glow of the moon.

"Hmm?"

"You can go dance," I smiled, "I'll call you if I need you, okay?"

She nodded her head quickly, eager to join in the festivities of the fairies. I so badly wanted to dance with the fairies, as I had from a young age. But I really needed to relax.

Suddenly, I felt large hands clamp over my mouth and drag me backwards, into the deepest and darkest part of the forest. One of my captors fondled my wing harshly, almost breaking it in the process. I gasped in pain, the noise muffled.

I started to cry, the blue tears standing out in the darkness.

"Shut up!" One of my captors growled gutturally. My eyes widened, trying to pull away from them.

That which i feared most was happening. Again.

The trolls dragged me across the forest floor, squealing in excitement. I just _had _to get kidnapped by a group of trolls that were unfriendly. I sent a silent message to Annabel, hoping she would get me help.

I bit the trolls hand, spitting out his green blood. This was how you know whether or not they were evil. For some reason, evil trolls tended to have green blood.

"Little whelp! How _dare _you!" It growled, slapping me harshly across the cheek. Its long nails raked your flesh, leaving a cut on my cheek.

This was the last thing I needed; trolls _loved _blood.

I drew into myself, too late to cast any hexes on them. I mentally cursed myself for not keeping my gun, or my clothes. I felt exposed, even though I was in your underwear… yeah I totally had a reason to feel overexposed.

Tears spilled over the brims of my eyes, mixing with the bloody wound on my face. I hoped that it wouldn't scar, lest you lose my looks. Well, I'd end up with a massive scar, if you catch my drift.

Suddenly, there was a howl of pain, one that did not belong to me, thankfully. I looked across and saw a gigantic axe lodged in the skull of a nearby troll. Green blood splattered all over my face and wings, making them twitch. I looked up at my saviour, who was growling at the other trolls. They all ran, scuffing and grunting. He offered me a hand, smiling. I took it.

"Kim! Er du ok?" Norway demanded. I looked at him, one of my wings twitching oddly. "Si noe!"

"Ikke bekymre deg, jeg er fin." I answered flawlessly, smiling. Norway smiled back. This time, it was a proper smile.

"What are you even _doing _here?" He asked, his quiet voice still painfully concerned.

"I… I have nowhere to go, Lukas." I answered simply. He went to say something, before biting his tongue and looking away. The tall stranger who saved me regarded me curiously.

"Hey! I'm Denmark. Listen, I feel really bad for you. So, maybe I'll let you stay at my place?" Denmark drew it into a question as he swung the axe over his shoulder. Norway ducked, just missing the blade. He glared at Denmark, who laughed, ruffling his hair. I smiled, and went to stand up.

Big mistake.

A piercing pain shot up my leg, causing me to cry out and crumple.

"Kim!" Norway yelled uncharacteristically, catching me before I slammed into the ground. His bottomless sea blue eyes stared into your duller grey ones. He looked at my leg, a large gash running up it. There was also a scratch on one of my unique wings.

"Be careful, kjære" Norway said, his mouth tight with worry. Denmark watched curiously, again, as he picked me up bridal style.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly.

"Annabel." He responded. It was obvious he had reverted to his usual habit of not talking often. I sighed, before blushing.

"Uh… Denmark… I don't suppose you have any _girl's _clothes?"

I found myself outside of a beautiful house, big enough to be a mansion.

Well, make that two.

It appeared they were connected by a corridor. Which seems quite handy… especially if I wanted to play hide and seek and lock someone in the house. Well, you get the idea. I fluttered my wings, flying out of Norway's grasp gently. I had a rainbow of colours surrounding me as I cast a clothing hex. The magic particles gathered, sewing themselves into real cotton. I made myself a modest dress, in my favourite colours. It was low cut enough to accommodate my wings but it was not revealing. In fact, I found the halter neck style quite flattering.

My wings kept me above ground, but it was pushing me too far. Lukas walked over to me, holding his arms out, catching me as I fell. Again, Denmark noticed that this wasn't normal for Norway. Especially that light pink blush, and smiling face. He had never seen his best friend this expressive…unless it was what he thought it was? Still, it wasn't normal.

No, it was very out of the ordinary.

Denmark walked over to the door inserting the key in the lock. However, I didn't see this. I was too busy being held by Lukas, staring into his cyan depths, feeling the comfort of having him so close. Then, eyes still on mine, he slowly leaned down, placing a delicate kiss on my lips.

I blushed a deep scarlet, lacing my arms around his neck. He had looked away, not sure if it was allowed. However, his eyes snapped to mine again upon this action.

I felt my hormones screaming at me to kiss him, and found that my nerves actually obeyed. I captured his lips slowly and gently, unsure if I was doing it right. I tightened his embrace, deepening the kiss.

His lips moved in sync to mine. I ran my hands through his blond hair; it felt like velvet.

There was a throat clearing from Denmark. I slowly, reluctantly, pulled away from Norway, still gazing adoringly into his eyes.

"Jeg beklager," He apologised, to both Denmark and I. Denmark shrugged, unfazed, making a lovebird comment.

"Hvorfor er du unnskylde når jeg likte det?" I asked. Norway flushed and Denmark wolf whistled. Either way, I reluctantly broke the embrace. Norway shyly looked at me, before taking my hand. I squeezed his hand before entering his home.

"So, Norway… congratulations…_brother._" One of the Nordics remarked. Iceland, I think his name is. Sweden just grunted. I quickly cast a healing hex on your wounds.

"Oh, you're seeing her are you? If I wasn't with Berwald I'd… uhm, never mind! Anyways, I'm so happy for you Norway! I'll make sure Berwald doesn't tease you _too _much…" Finland trailed off, a smile ever present on his face.

"Oh, yeah, and you should'a seen them! Tongues and _everything._" Denmark told Iceland, who harrumphed.

"No we didn't!" I protested. Norway got a mean glint in his eye.

"Should I tell everyone of that time you were…_drunk?"_ Norway asked. Denmark stiffened, before shaking his head furiously.

"Which time?" Tino joked. Denmark paled considerably.

"Just ask him about the…Prussia scenario. I'm sure a one night stand was involved…" Norway trailed off, leaving the other Nordics to quiz Denmark, effectively forgetting about Norway and I. Norway grabbed my hand and led you to the kitchen, away from the pestering Nordics.

I fluttered my wings innocently, looking up at him. He put his arms around me awkwardly, and I returned the embrace with love.

He, quite obviously scared, brought his lips down to mine, kissing me fully on the lips. He held me tight against him, claiming my lips roughly, unexpectedly. He nibbled my lip, and I parted my lips slightly for him. He, slowly, pushed his tongue into my mouth, thus initiating the battle for dominance. I had let him win, let his hands glide up my sides-

"See! I told you guys that there was tongues!" Denmark cheerfully remarked, pointing. Norway rolled his eyes, running, dragging me along with him.

It took me a while to notice we were in the enchanted forest.

"Sorry. They were annoying me." He panted, breathing heavily. I cast my eyes up at the moonlight, my senses screaming at me to dance.

I led Norway to a toadstool and put on my performance dress. Well, hexed it on. It was a black number, with a fire pattern at the bottom of the dress. I stood in my starting position.

Then, I recreated the first dance I ever danced.

Suddenly, I found myself surrounded by fairies, who had decided to join in. I felt as if I was truly dancing with the fairies.

I twirled, your dress spinning in a perfect circle. I did a few arm movements, fluttering my wings for effect. I spun around once more, slowing the dance down.

The moonlight highlighted my features, and as I twirled impeccably, Norway couldn't help but notice how graceful and elegant I was. I hope. He couldn't believe he had never noticed it before. Again, I hope.

I stood still, offering Norway a hand. He regarded it curiously, before taking it.

Then, I led him in a small waltz.

"This is nice, isn't it? To dance among fairies." I commented, my head resting on his chest. I sighed with contentment. "It's nice to get away from the prophecy."

Norway nodded, his hands resting lightly on my waist, his palm clasped tightly with mine. He brought his lips to mine lightly, pulling back after a few moments.

I thought he was just enjoying the embrace.

Then…he led you into the salsa.

I almost found myself tripping over his feet as he moved quite swiftly. Suddenly, he dipped me down, righting me after a moment. My heart beat a mile a minute as I realised how close he had actually gotten to me. I blushed a dark red, matching the flames on the bottom of your dress.

I sat on the floor, Norway lying down next to me.

However, we both got quite a shock as a fairy floated in front of us, looking relatively threatening. There were evil fairies, even though they were rare. It's very difficult to tell the good ones from the evil ones. Usually evil fairies had an air of arrogance, and their magic felt tainted.

I wanted to throw a magic shield in front of us, to protect Norway. The fairy bowed down to us, smiling slightly.

I looked at the fairy properly, recognising her.

"Claire! I… I thought the trolls had gotten you!" I exclaimed. She laughed and shook her head.

"No. I just… ascended through the ranks." She shrugged.

"So… why did you travel all of this way?" I asked curiously.

"To tell you… you fulfilled the prophecy." She answered vaguely.

"What do you mean?" I wondered. She shared a knowing look with Norway, then smiled at me.

_Could she see the feelings in your heart?_

"You've fallen in love…you've united the fairies and the humans. And also… the evil trolls are dead. So, the good trolls have united with us again. You've done it." She smiled, an aged smile, before vanishing.

The only evidence she left of her being there was a purple sparkle in the air. The fairies vanished, flying off elsewhere. Norway and I were left in the forest alone.

It was breathtakingly beautiful in the dark. The moonlight was reflected in a small pool of water.

Norway sat up, drawing me on his lap, holding me close.

"Jeg elsker deg ... så mye…" He whispered in my ear.

All of a sudden my blood pounded in my ears. I felt my heartbeat rise, and I felt an electric shock course through my veins.

"Jeg elsker deg også ... Jeg vedder mer." I whispered in his ear, making his heart hammer in his chest. I only know because I could hear it. I rested my head on his chest, so I could hear his heart beating.

I placed my hands around his neck, breathing in his unique scent. I kissed his neck lightly, making him moan lightly. It seems I've found his turn on spot. I kissed it again, with the same reaction.

I nipped it lightly, trailing butterfly kisses, leaving small symbols of the shared love. I made my way up to his lips and he kissed me fully on the lips, making me part my lips for him. I didn't even battle him, letting him win easily.

He was the more timid one.

But he was also the more dominant one.

He kissed me after I had broken it to breathe. It's kinda necessary you know. The moonlight smiled on us, our shadows flickering on the glowing ground.

In the trees, a puffin was watching us with wide eyes…

…and he was armed with a camera.

**Words!**

Takk-thank you

Du er velkommen-you're welcome

Er du ok- are you okay

Si noe- say something.

Ikke bekymre deg, jeg er fin- Don't worry, I'm fine

Kjære-dear

Hvorfor er du unnskylde når jeg likte det?- why are you apologising when I enjoyed it?

Jeg elsker deg ... så mye-I love you… so much.

Jeg elsker deg også ... Jeg vedder mer-I love you too…I'm betting more


End file.
